


Lunch Dates And Meetings

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little fluff piece.AU as heck.





	Lunch Dates And Meetings

Neither Tracy or Lucy is sure how this started, they just know it makes life easier when they can meet. Truth be told they wanted this for years before it began, even if neither is sure who exactly started it. 

Lucy smiles as she meets Tracy in a corridor, a private one, used by only staff, and indicates that they have time free. Tracy follows willingly, the two end up sat in a secret staircase, both eating lunches that Lucy has provided. 

As time passes and Tracy relaxes she begins to realize this was always going to happen. They had always been headed here, together.


End file.
